


荣澈荣

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	荣澈荣

澈荣澈  
“今天8层只有我一个人唉，顺荣要不要下来玩。”  
  
权顺荣睁开眼摸出手机看到的第一条消息就是崔胜澈发来的，发送时间半个小时以前，刚睡醒的小脑袋瓜反应了两秒钟这句看起来普通的话里的深层含义，连拖鞋都来不及穿就要往外跑，跑到一半又折回来，趴在床边去够藏在床底的收纳箱，挑挑拣拣半天取出了两件东西塞在裤兜里，又急急忙忙的趿拉上拖鞋跑出去。  
  
打开8楼门的时候崔胜澈已经洗完澡了，只有下半身随意的围了个浴巾，正对着镜子观察自己日渐紧实的肌肉线条。  
  
权顺荣饿虎扑食一样冲过去把哥哥压在镜面上舔，崔胜澈被冰凉的镜面镇了一下但还是顺从的张开嘴巴接受小老虎的亲吻，从肉感十足的嘴唇到灵活的舌尖到柔软的上颚，权顺荣真的像是饿了半个月的小老虎，细细密密的勾着崔胜澈的舌头将每一块软肉都留下自己的味道。  
  
分开的时候两个人脸都红红的，但还是脸颊贴着脸颊鼻尖顶着鼻尖，对视一眼看到对方殷红的嘴唇和唇角牵连不断的银丝都笑了。  
  
“想哥了。”权顺荣侧过头去把脑袋搁在崔胜澈肩膀上，哥哥比他高的那几厘米是刚刚好的距离。  
  
“我也想顺荣。”崔胜澈舔了舔权顺荣通红的耳朵，手也箍的更紧，把权顺荣整个扯到自己怀里靠着。两个人就这么静静的抱了一会，但紧贴的下半身让膨胀加速让热度翻倍，没一会儿就又笑成一团。  
  
“哥怎么硬的这么快，”权顺荣按了按浴巾底下的那块凸起，“自己没有打过吗？”

“没……没有，”最近总是爱撒娇的哥哥侧着脸颊蹭蹭弟弟的头发，像小动物指尖表达亲昵一样。下半身也暗示性的往前顶了顶，碰上另外一块坚硬的灼热，“是留给顺荣的新鲜牛奶，顺荣不想尝一下吗？”  
  
当然想，两个人黏黏糊糊腻腻歪歪亲吻着，崔胜澈顺着权顺荣的指引坐在餐桌的边缘，正好是权顺荣半跪下可以够到的高度。  
  
松松垮垮的浴巾没两下就被扯掉，初秋的宿舍里还有点凉，但是被权顺荣口的感觉太过舒爽让崔胜澈已经顾不上其他。温热的口腔浅浅的含着饱满的龟头，上下嘴唇配合的抿动冠状沟，用舌尖嘬弄着逼小口里流出粘稠的透明体液，又引着这点湿润去沾染膨胀的柱身，灵巧的舌头在不甚敏感的茎身勾勒着青筋的形状，干燥的手也带着润滑抚摸着藏在密林里的小球，沉甸甸的在手掌心挤压揉捏。权顺荣活动着唇舌让自己的口腔能够更多的接纳崔胜澈的性器，忍着干呕的反应将整根吞食进自己的喉咙。下意识的吞咽反应带来的刺激太过强烈，崔胜澈难以克制的前后晃动着屁股想让自己更舒服一些。  
  
“不行……顺荣……唔……”权顺荣半抬着眸子抬头透过刘海和满脸通红的崔胜澈对视，哥哥眼神已经有些迷离，但还是推着自己的脑袋想要撤出来，“不想射那么快……”终于从致命的快感中逃离，崔胜澈急促的喘着气把权顺荣从地上捞起来，用手背擦拭着弟弟嘴边不知道是口水还是自己的前列腺液，“今天想被顺荣操射。”  
  
“那哥先帮我润滑好不好，”权顺荣从宽松的裤兜里掏出刚才急急忙忙拿上来的小东西，“我想试试哥上次送给我的……”手掌里攥着的是两枚形状不同的跳蛋，一枚大一点，有两根手指粗长，圆润的顶端上翘着一看就是为了刺激刺激前列腺而购入的。另外一枚就是普通大小的椭圆形跳蛋，只不过顶端均匀排列着硅胶的小颗粒，震动的频率也快得多，无论用在哪里都可以带来极致的快感。  
  
权顺荣后退几步正好趴在沙发背上，节约布料的短裤被趴下的动作掀起来露出半个浑圆的臀部。内裤自然是没穿的，崔胜澈将自己糟糕的下半身埋在股缝里止渴般的摩擦，手也顺着紧实的大腿曲线一路从外侧揉捏到大腿根和屁股的交接处，权顺荣的皮肤又白腻又软滑，没捏两下就留下几个殷红的指印。  
  
松紧带的短裤被剥下来垂在膝窝，随着权顺荣展开双腿的姿势被甩到一边，权顺荣翘高了屁股去蹭崔胜澈湿的一塌糊涂的性器，被崔胜澈从臀尖摸到会阴又用指头拨开臀肉露出紧致的入口。  
  
崔胜澈知道权顺荣享受一点一点被打开的感觉，所以润滑也没有倒太多，只是刚刚沾湿手指的程度，食指带着生涩的摩擦闯入后穴，感觉到权顺荣正放松着括约肌让自己进的更深，还没埋到底就蹭过权顺荣的敏感点，小孩的脑袋埋在沙发靠垫里传来一声低闷的呻吟，身体也随着指尖故意在那一片的扣弄而颤抖起来。

“哥，哥哥……再加一根手指也可以……”权顺荣小声的喘着气告诉崔胜澈，手指随之被撤出，冰凉的润滑裹挟着两根手指又重新进入了身体的深处。

“会痛吗？要不要再加点润滑？”太久没做的穴道又紧又涩，崔胜澈怕小孩受伤又倒了一股液体在尾椎，随着每一次的抽插带入到后穴里变的松软。

“可以了……胜澈哥……”权顺荣扭过头来用泛红的眼角看着皱着眉头仔细帮他润滑的崔胜澈，“哥快帮我塞进去嘛，”他反手送上一只被他握在手里的跳蛋，“我已经准备好要操哥哥啦！”  
  
与手指不一样的质感缓缓的被推进，难免生出了一些异物感，但上翘的头部又正好顶在权顺荣的腺体上，被担心跳蛋掉出来的崔胜澈又使劲往里按了按，搞的权顺荣的大腿根都爽的发抖，“顺荣要夹紧，掉出来了不行哦！”崔胜澈带着润滑的手在权顺荣的屁股上随便蹭了两下，还没等反应过来就被小老虎扑倒在了沙发上。

心急火燎的小老虎埋头在崔胜澈白嫩的胸乳，最近有些疏于锻炼的胸肌没那么紧实了，肌肉上层反而有种裹了薄薄一层软肉的感觉，被仿佛还在口欲期的权顺荣翻来覆去的舔吻吸吮着，爽利和快感同时袭来让乳尖很快就翘了起来。

“给哥试试这个好不好？”权顺荣拿过那个小的跳蛋放在嘴里含的湿漉漉的就往崔胜澈乳尖上按，低频率的震动打着圈儿的刺激着乳晕，“唔……好舒服……”崔胜澈自觉的挺起自己的胸脯想要感受更多的快感，快感的来源却被起了怀心思的权顺荣拿走了。

“哥哥求我嘛。”权顺荣埋着头用嘴唇轻轻的一下一下的吻着，舌头偶尔窜出来一下擦过渴望着的乳头，就能听到崔胜澈从喉咙深处发出细碎的颤抖。

“谁求谁还不一定哦！”崔胜澈不知道什么时候握住了权顺荣身后跳蛋的遥控，他得意的在权顺荣年前晃了一圈，毫不犹豫的推到了最高的频率。

突如其来的快感让权顺荣一下软了腰，人也软趴趴的埋在崔胜澈怀里撒娇，“啊……胜澈哥……顺荣错了唔……”为了不让跳蛋滑出去而更用力的收紧了穴口，反作用力也让跳蛋按压敏感点的力度变的更大，“哥好过分……！不是说要让我先操哥的吗ㅠㅠ”被身后的振动带动，身前的性器也哆哆嗦嗦的在崔胜澈的小腹上画着圈，留下一道道淫靡的痕迹。

委屈巴巴的小仓被玩弄的眼圈都红了，脸颊也粉嘟嘟的看上去实在是太让人心软，还是疼孩子的崔胜澈放缓了跳蛋的节奏，毕竟现在要是把权顺荣玩射了一会儿爽不到的的还是自己。

权顺荣又在崔胜澈的怀里蹭了好一会儿才缓过神儿来，他拉着崔胜澈去摸自己已经坚硬无比的性器，“哥不要后悔哦！一会儿我会把哥哥操到哭都哭不出来的。”

虽然平时看起来软软呼呼很好欺负的样子，被自己上的时候也是乖巧的不行让做什么就做什么，但真的轮到他主导性事的时候老虎的一面才逐渐的显露出来。

崔胜澈被按在沙发靠背上从后面一寸一寸的被进入，刚才洗澡的时候已经细致的做过扩张所以权顺荣很轻易的就进到了底，被一圈一圈的软肉含着，每次抽出来的时候都能感觉到小口在贪婪的挽留着自己。“哥好贪吃。”红润的耳垂被纳到嘴里玩弄，随着抽插带来的急促呼吸打在敏感的耳畔让耳朵颜色变的更深。权顺荣果然没有骗他，每一次都狠狠的顶在他的敏感点上，又将他偷偷抚摸身前的手臂固定在后腰上，经过锻炼以后精瘦的的腰身不知疲倦的将自己的性器顶到崔胜澈的身体深处。

崔胜澈偏过头去让权顺荣亲他，舌尖伸出来蹭着弟弟的唇角渴求更加彻底的交融，接二连三的撞击让白皙的屁股上都撞出了淡淡的痕迹，权顺荣却还像嫌这个痕迹不够明显一样又施加了拍打，手掌掴在臀肉上漾起一波肉浪，随着感觉到自己的性器被受到刺激的肌肉夹的更紧。

被遗忘了一阵子的跳蛋终于如崔胜澈愿在前胸附近流连，“下面……下面也想要……”毫不顾忌的张口说出自己的请求，权顺荣顺从的将颤抖的小东西沿着人鱼线滑到了已经被自己的前列腺液搞的湿漉漉的性器前段，跳蛋和龟头都被握在掌心里，随着身后抽插频率的加快撸动着，前后夹击让崔胜澈的呻吟失去了完整的调子，他抽动着身子想逃离身前的快感，却只是把自己更狠的钉在权顺荣的阴茎上。

快感来临之前权顺荣已经顾不上束缚崔胜澈的手臂，一只手帮崔胜澈打着一只手又掐着哥哥的腰把自己往更深的地方操进入，在哥哥紧绷着身体星星点点的射在自己手里的时候也抽动着将浓稠的精液灌进了崔胜澈的身体里。

“好爽……”射精后权顺荣从身后搂着崔胜澈把哥哥压在柔软的沙发靠背上，崔胜澈也喘着粗气向后环住弟弟的腰，发出的声音都是懒洋洋的，“好舒服……顺荣好会找，每一下都操的哥哥好舒服……”

“那哥哥一会操我的时候也要这样舒服……”释放完老虎力的权顺荣又变成那个软软糯糯的小仓鼠，“想被哥哥抱在怀里操……”摇摇摆摆的蹭着崔胜澈撒娇，“想坐在哥哥的大腿肌上，好硬啊，像哥哥操进我身体里的东西一样硬……”

不应期的挑逗不可能只停留在言语上，崔胜澈转过身来让权顺荣坐在他喜欢的大腿肌肉上，绵密的亲吻从鼻尖留恋到嘴唇，什么都不能做的时候接吻是表达情绪的最佳利器，两只手胡乱的在对方身体的乱摸留下星星点点的火，在亲吻的助燃下迅速将火苗蔓延到四肢百骸。

“顺荣硬的好快，”崔胜澈调笑着将两个人半硬的性器拢在手掌里打，听话的小仓鼠就坐在自己大腿上，在耳边故意喘的一声比一声大。“可以了……想让哥哥进来。”

身后的小玩具被扯着电源线从身体里取出来的时候发出啵的一声，经历过一场酣畅淋漓的性事，权顺荣的后穴也因为情动湿的一塌糊涂。他翘起屁股吞进崔胜澈勃发的性器，双腿乖乖的环在崔胜澈腰上，将自己全部的重量都施加在那根性器上，被崔胜澈搂在怀里操的颠来倒去口水眼泪流了一脸。

淫靡得水声伴随着两个人难以抑制的呻吟散布在客厅里，白日宣淫，甚至是在自己队友不在的共住的宿舍里让这场性事更多了一种偷情的快感。权顺荣的小脑袋随着崔胜澈的顶弄向后仰起，吞咽不下去的口水流到颤抖的喉结上，又被崔胜澈含住色情的吸吮。

权顺荣配合着崔胜澈的颠动前后摇摆着屁股，“好爽……唔……喜欢哥哥……”搂住哥哥宽厚的肩膀红着脸和说了无数次喜欢的哥哥又一次告白，“喜欢哥哥还是喜欢哥哥操你？”崔胜澈停下身下的动作，好像权顺荣不说出让他满意的答复就不打算继续做下去。好在已经抛弃了羞耻感的色情小仓鼠很快就说出了开启后半场性事的咒语，“喜欢哥哥，也喜欢哥哥操我……”直到被操到高潮射在崔胜澈的小腹上。

事后洗澡的时候又差一点擦枪走火，但做了两次以后的疲惫让两个人都不愿再去当主导，只好一人吞了一个跳蛋互相撸动着射出一点稀薄的精液才算终结。洗的清清爽爽的小狮子和小老虎已经累成了小仓鼠和小兔子，在交换了两个甜蜜的吻之后拥抱着陷入甜蜜的美梦。  
【pwp突然变童话是什么鬼好的写完了我滚了】


End file.
